The Last Chance With A Son
by Silver704
Summary: After Lennox(Kendall Schmidt)'s mom dies, he goes to Seattle to find his dad, Dr. Owen Hunt
1. Chapter 1

The Last Chance With A Son

Chapter 1 – Discovery

*Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital*  
*13 year old boy walks to talk to the receptionist"

Boy – Hello! Hello!  
Receptionist – I'm sorry, this is loaded. Can you please wait?  
Boy – Arghh *Walks away*

Meredith – Zola! Zola, come here!  
Boy – Hey hey hey *picks Zola up*  
Meredith – So, hi?  
Boy – Hello. Here's your baby, she's very pretty.  
Meredith – *picks her up* Thank you.  
Zola – Boy is nice.  
Boy – Thank you Zola *smiles*.  
Meredith – Are you looking for someone?  
Boy – Yes. I'm looking for Owen Hunt. Do you know where I can find him?  
Meredith – Go to the left and walk straight forward until the sign that says "Chief Of Surgery".  
Boy – Ok. Thank you.  
Meredith – What's your name?  
Boy – My name is Lennox.  
Meredith – I'm Dr Meredith Grey, this is Zola and this is Bailey.  
Lennox – Ok *Walks away*

Lennox walks and looks very nervous when he knocks the door.  
Owen – Come in!  
Lennox – Hi.  
Owen – Hello. Hum, how can I help you?  
Lennox – My name is Lennox and I kinda want to talk with you.  
Owen – What's the matter?  
Lennox – My mom died 2 days ago and…  
Owen – Oh, I'm very sorry.  
Lennox – Thank you. Look, so...  
Owen – So?  
Lennox – I'm pretty danm sure you're my dad!  
Owen - *shocked* What?  
Lennox – My full name is Lennox A.J Kenneth Hunt and my mom always said that my dad was a doctor named Owen Hunt.  
Owen – What's your mother's name?  
Lennox – Angelina James Kenneth. She went with you in college and then went to Iraq.  
Owen – I'm not even sure that that is true.  
Lennox – I ran away from the cops, because they were gonna take me away to Texas and I did not wanted that at all. So I ran away and with the money I had, I visited the library and looked that there was only one Owen Hunt currently living in the U.S. So I took that chance.  
Owen – How did you even got here?  
Lennox – I spended the rest of my money.  
Owen – What do you wanna do?  
Lennox – I don't know, but I just wanted to meet you *starts walking away  
Owen – Wait, but how old are you?  
Lennox – I'm 13.

*Attending Room"  
Callie – So, I have a patient that fell of the roof and broke all bones.  
Derek – How is that possible?  
Callie – He was trying to get the Christmas lights out of it. *laughs*  
Meredith – We are in June! Oh God *laughs out loud*  
Owen – Hey guys *weak smile*  
Cristina – What's wrong?  
Owen – What do you mean "what's wrong"? There's nothing wrong *giggles*  
Derek – We know you. C'mon.  
Owen – This kid, named Lennox, appeared here saying he was my son!  
Cristina - *completely freaking chocked*  
Meredith – Wait? Lennox?  
Owen – Yup.  
Meredith – I know him.  
Everybody – What?  
Owen – What do you mean, with you know him?  
Meredith – I met him this morning. Zola ran away from me and he picked her up and gave her to me. He seemed like a really nice kid.  
Nurse – Doctors 911! A kid was ran over 30 feet from the Hospital.  
Arizona – Let's go. And you should really do a paternity test  
Owen – How?  
*ambulance comes*  
Owen – It's Lennox! Hurry hurry hurry

_When a person who marked your life is in danger, the best is to get the hell out of the way. You may complain…but…well…it's the best you can do_


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Chance With A Son

Chapter 2 – HARD TIMES, GOOD TIMES

Lennox - *having hard time breathing* what…happened?  
Meredith – Lennox, it's Meredith Grey. Remember me?  
Lennox – Yes *choughs*  
Meredith – You were on a crash with an ambulance. Don't worry we're gonna take care of you.  
Lennox - *loses conscience*  
Derek – Let's go people let's go.  
Cristina - *goes to Owen and Meredith* I think that you 2 should not be in the OR  
Owen/Meredith – What?  
Owen – That's probably my kid in there.  
Meredith – And I bounded with that kid.  
Cristina – And it's because of that, that you guys won't be there.  
Owen – You are nobody to say that! *angry*  
Jackson – But I am and Yang is right. You guys are forbidden to enter that OR with that kid in there.  
Meredith – That kid's name is Lennox!  
Jackson – We have to go *leaves with Yang*

*OR*  
*Derek, Cristina, April, Arizona and Callie are operating on Lennox*  
*Meredith and Owen enter the room*  
Arizona – You can't be in here!  
Owen – Just please inform us of what's going on.  
Derek – I'm treating the brain bleed, Cristina is trying to control the blood around his heart, April is treating the kidney, Arizona is on the lungs and Callie is repairing the broken bones.  
Owen – So many things.  
Callie – Now that you know, please LEAVE THE OR!  
*Owen and Meredith leave*

*4 HOURS LATER*  
April – Hi, guys.  
Owen – Just tell us!  
April – Remember when Derek said that I was treating the kidney?  
Meredith – Yes?  
April – He really meant just one kidney, because he only has one.  
Owen – What?  
April – And that one was very hurt, so he needs a kidney transplant. He will go right now to the list!  
Owen – No!  
Meredith – What do you mean?  
Owen – Take me a blood sample, and if I am his dad, I'm a complete match.  
Meredith – You're right! Take him blood Kepner, NOW!  
April – Ok, come with me.

*30 MINUTES LATER*  
April – I have the results.  
Owen – So?  
April – Do you want to give a kidney to your son?  
Owen - *smiles happily*. Yes! Of course yes!  
April – Let's prepare you.

Cirgury goes amazing, Owen is OK, but Lennox is still inconscient.  
Meredith – Why isn't he waking up?  
Derek – I don't know, but he is resting and he went in 2 cirurgies.  
Meredith – Did I tell you that Zola said "boy is nice" to him?  
Derek – No. She did?  
Meredith – He picked her up, instead of blocking against her, he was polite and picked her up, gave her to me and she said "boy is nice".  
Derek – He is nice.  
Meredith – Zola kept saying that he was nice, until she fell asleep.  
Lennox - *wakes up* Thanks *smiles*  
Meredith – Page Owen!  
Owen - *gets page "Lennox is awake"* *runs with Callie, Arizona and April*  
Owen – Lennox? Are you OK?  
Lennox – Yes. What happened?  
Owen – An ambulance ran over you, and all this doctors had to do cirurgy. And I had to give you a kidney.  
Lennox – Wait… If you gave me a kidney, does that mean that?  
Owen – Yes, I'm your dad *smiles*  
Lennox - *smiles*  
Owen – *hugs Lennox*  
Lennox – Is my guitar broken?  
Owen – Guitar?  
Meredith - *enters* He means this one! No, it's not broken. It survived.  
Lennox – I saw the ambulance and I took it off and toss it to the other side. It's only thing I have from home.  
Owen – That's why it's so important?  
Lennox – When my mom died, the cops said that I was going to some crappy home, so I picked up my guitar and did not looked back. I love playing and singing.  
Owen – Are you good?  
Lennox – No. I'm perfect. *smiles* so, when can I get out?  
Owen – In a few days. And then, hum, do you wanna move in with me?  
Lennox – Move in with my dad? Let me think…Yes *laughs*

*5 DAYS LATER*  
*Attending room*  
Owen - *enters with Lennox* Hey guys  
Everyone – Hey.  
Meredith – How are you dude?  
Lennox – I'm good.  
Owen – I really want you guys to come to my house for a party.  
Callie – When.  
Lennox – Tonight!  
Everybody – Ok.

*9PM – Owen's and Lennox's house*  
*everybody arrives. There are drinks, food and sodas for kids*  
Meredith – Hey Owen. I had to bring Zola and Bailey, I could not find a babysitter.  
Owen – It's fine.  
Lennox - *goes around the house* *sees Arizona and Callie fighting*  
Callie – I'M NEVER GONNA FOGIVE YOU!  
Arizona – WE HAVE A KID TOGETHER!  
Callie – NO! SHE'S NOT YOURS! SHE'S MINE AND MARK'S, BUT SINCE HE IS DEAD, SOFIA IS MINE. YOU ARE NOTHING!  
Arizona - *slaps her*  
Callie – *slaps her back*  
Lennox – Hey hey hey. C'mon this is a freaking party, not a battlefield!  
Arizona/Callie – Sorry.  
Lennox – You *points to Arizona* go drink something. I'm sure my dad has vodka somewhere! And you *points to Callie* you are gonna talk to me!  
Arizona - *goes drink*  
Callie – Sorry man…  
Lennox – No, no, no! I know she cheated on you…  
Callie – How?  
Lennox – It was easy to notice. You should not have called her "NOTHING". If she is also mom of Sofia, you are gonna have to learn how to deal with her. Just try.  
Callie - *hears kids crying*  
Sofia/Bailey/Zola - *crying*  
Meredith/Derek/Callie/Arizona - *try them to stop crying*  
Lennox – I can help!  
Miranda B. – How? Because I would love for them to stop crying.  
Lennox - *picks up guitar* *starts singing*

_I've been running, in circles all day long  
I'm out of breath, but I'm still going strong  
I'm gonna get you, yeah no matter what they say  
You think I'm losing it but I always get my way HEY_

Don't walk away when I'm talking to you  
This ain't no talk for your bad attitude  
Don't give me, a bad face  
I really know your all down for the chase  
Cuz my heart's already in it  
And I'm never gonna quit it  
When you finally gonna get it  
Don't walk away

You act it like I don't have a clue  
You think you know it all, but I'm so on to you  
You think you figure it out just how to win this game  
I'm on your tracks, yeah I know every move you make HEY  
Don't walk away when I'm talking to you  
This ain't no talk for your bad attitude  
Don't give me, a bad face  
I really know your all down for the chase  
Cuz my heart's already in it  
And I'm never gonna quit it  
When you finally gonna get it  
Don't walk away

_I won't give up just like that  
I'm gonna make you mine  
If it takes everytihng I have_

_Don't walk away when I'm talking to you  
This ain't no talk for your bad attitude  
Don't give me, a bad face  
I really know your all down for the chase  
Cuz my heart's already in it  
And I'm never gonna quit it  
When you finally gonna get it  
Don't walk away_

Everybody (including the kids) clap and celebrate! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Chance With A Son

Chapter 3 – Home

Lennox - *wakes up* *gets up* Hey dad  
Owen – Hey man, how did you slept?  
Lennox – Really good *smiles*  
Owen – I have news for you, really good ones.  
Lennox – Tell me.  
Owen – Officially Lennox A.J Kenneth Hunt is Owen Hunt's son and currently lives in Seattle, Washington *smiles*  
Lennox – Oh my god *hugs him*  
Owen – And you are gonna start school next week.  
Lennox – Last night at the party, I drank a whole bottle of beer.  
Owen – Ok. It was your party, so that's fine. C'mon, you are coming with me to the Hospital.  
Lennox – Ok. Cool. I love the hospital.

*hospital*  
Lennox – Hey Mer  
Meredith – Lennox *hugs him* thanks for singing and calming the kids. You're amazing. How are things going?  
Lennox – At the party, I drank a whole bottle of beer…  
Callie - *shows up* you did what?  
Lennox – Hey *hugs her*. I told dad and he said it was fine. I was expecting him to yell and to punish me, but…  
Meredith – He wants you to feel comfortable.  
Callie – Yeah, you can't blame him for that.  
Lennox – Did he wanted kids, you know, before I showed up?  
Meredith – Yes. When he was married to Cristina, he wanted, she didn't. Eventually she aborted the baby.  
Lennox – So, he wanted a baby?  
Callie – Yes. But why are you asking that?  
Lennox – Because he wanted a baby. Not a 13 year old kid. *gets sad*  
Meredith – Don't think like that.  
Cristina - *shows up* Has any of you saw Owen?  
Lennox – Trauma! Some guy showed up with a hockey stick on his head.  
Meredith – So that's where Derek is.  
Cristina – Thanks.

*They enter the attending room*  
Miranda B – Hey what's the kid doing here?  
Lennox – Nice to see you to *smiles*  
Miranda B – Just sayin', this is doctors room.  
Lennox – I'm the son of the chief of surgery. And in some years, I'll be here, messin' with your head *laughs*.  
April – Oh, you wanna go to med school?  
Lennox – Yes. Well, if music does not work.  
Callie – Music will work. You're amazing.  
Arizona – He is? I did not listen to him sing yet.  
Callie – Maybe the sluttyness made you deaf.  
Lennox – Hey! What did I told you?  
Callie – Try to be nice to her.  
Lennox – I'll sing, but a short song. This is from my favorite show, from when I was little.

_I know you see me standing here  
Do I look good my dear  
Do I look good today  
Yeah yeah_

I'm just another kind of boy  
And you wanna see my world  
So come and run away  
Yeah yeah

_If you wanna play  
Come and play today  
Let's just get away yeah  
I will make you see  
All of the things that you gotta be  
Believe in yourself and  
Follow me, ye-e-eah  
Follow me_

_Yeah yeah you  
You just gotta let it loose  
And do what you wanna do  
Don't walk away_

_If you wanna play  
Come and play today  
Let's just get away yeah  
I will make you see  
All of the things that you gonna be  
Believe in yourself and  
Follow me_

Everybody - *claps*  
Arizona – You are amazing. The most talented kid I've seen and heard.  
Lennox – Thank you so much *smiles*  
Miranda B – I guess you're not going to be a doctor. You are really good.  
Lennox – Thank you Dr. Bailey. Is your son called Bailey because of her? *talks to Meredith*  
Meredith – Yes. She saved my life.  
Lennox – Didn't know that.  
Arizona – You should do a duet with Callie.  
Lennox – You sing Callie?  
Callie – Kind of and nobody asked you slut.  
Lennox – Stop it you two! I would love to do a duet with you Cal *smiles*  
Callie – Later ok?  
Lennox – Ok.  
Owen – Hey guys. Bus vs. Car. Not sure who won. Let's go. Will you be okay Lennox?  
Lennox – Yes.

*10 Hours Later*  
*Attending room*  
*Owen gets there*  
Miranda B – Hey where's Lennox? I got here and he was not here.  
Owen – What do you mean? Where is he?  
Meredith - *arrives* hey, where's Lennox?  
Owen – I…I don't know.  
Callie -*arrives* where's Lennox? I wanna do a duet with him.  
Owen – SHUT UP! I NEED TO THINK!  
Lennox - *arrives* Hey guys, what's all the yelling about?  
Owen – Where were you?  
Lennox – Went for a walk.  
Owen – And you didn't tell me?  
Lennox – I didn't know I had to!  
Meredith – Let's leave everybody.  
*Everybody leaves*  
Owen – What do you mean "I didn't know"?  
Lennox – I'm 13! I'm not a baby. I can walk alone on the streets!  
Owen – I know that…  
Lennox – NO YOU DON'T!  
Owen – Excuse me?  
Lennox – I know you've always wanted a baby, and now that I've appeared in the picture you want to treat me like one, but I'm not a freaking baby, I'm a 13 year old dude!  
Owen – You're my son!  
Lennox – Oh, so now I'm your son? If I'm your son, then start acting like my dad!  
Owen – I am acting like your dad!  
Lennox – No you aren't. You should have punished me when I said I drank a whole bottle of beer. But no, you wanna make me feel comfortable.  
Owen – You're my son, I want you comfortable.  
Lennox – But I was comfortable. But now, now I'm not.  
Owen – What do you mean?  
Lennox – I'm gonna move out!  
Owen – No you're not! You're my son and I'm gonna start acting like your dad!  
Lennox – I believe that when I see it! *leaves*  
Owen – Lennox! Don't turn your back on me!

*Meredith and Derek's house*  
*Meredith and Derek enter*  
Derek – Do you believe what happened?  
Meredith – No, and I wonder where Lennox is!  
Lennox - *shows up* I'm here.

Meredith and Derek are chocked

Meredith – What the hell are you doing here?  
Lennox – If you don't want, I can get out.  
Derek – Go back to Owen. *puts him out* I'm sorry but we already have 2 kids.  
Lennox - *gets out*  
Meredith – What the hell Derek?  
Derek – He needs to go back to Owen!  
Meredith – We could have let him stay for the night.  
Derek – No, we could not.

Lennox - *walking* Where do I go now?


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Chance With A Son

**So I decided to take a recommendation from a Guest, to try to see myself as Lennox and write without it seeming like a dialogue, because before it was very poorly written. I did it like that because I'm not American and English is not my first language, so I was nervous and I'm gonna try it differently this chapter. If it works I'll go on with it **

Chapter 4 – I Miss You

I was walking, just thinking "What the hell am I gonna do now?" I wished I hadn't had that fight with my dad, because the truth is…well…I don't even know.  
Then I remembered "CALLIE" I screamed that thing out and just ran to Callie's house hoping and praying for her to let me in and sleep the night.  
I got there and knocked the door. Then I heard Sofia crying "Crap" I thought to myself.  
When she opens the door, I give a big smile and say "Hi". She looked so mad and confused.  
- What the hell are you doing here - She asked very confused  
- I need to spend the night. And before you say no, it's just one night and tomorrow I'll get out of your head.  
- You can spend it, but I'm gonna inform your dad.  
- No, you, you can't do that…  
- Oh the hell I can't!  
- Fine! I can sleep in the couch.  
- Ok, but tomorrow you are coming with me to the hospital and you're going to talk with your dad. But before you're going in there and sing a song to Sofia.  
I agreed, sang "Young Homie" to Sofia and went to bed. I left my phone vibrating next to me to 5am

When I felt it vibrating, I took my things and left when it was 5:30am.

I waited till 7:30 to enter my dad's house, got the backpack and my books and left for school. When I got there I was very nervous. I sited alone until a boy sited next to me.  
- Hello, my name is Josh  
- I'm Lennox – I responded nervous  
- Where are you from?  
- I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. I just moved here this month.  
- Why?  
- Long story and I don't really feel comfortable discussing this with you…Now.  
- I get it.  
The classes pass and Josh offers to give Lennox a tour around the school. They visit the library, the cafeteria and finally the auditorium. When they get there, there's a girl auditioning for the school Talent Show.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stronger, just me myself and i_

Lennox realizes something… He knows that girl and then:  
- Oh My God Alex!?  
The girl stops singing.  
- Lennox?! Oh My God! - She runs and they hug. Josh gets very confused:  
- What's going on?  
- Josh this is Alexandra, but you can call her Alex.  
- I prefer it actually. Hi.  
- Hey. So how do you know each other?  
- She was my best friend in Atlanta.  
- We did everything together.

So In that moment the bell rings and when I got outside, Owen, Meredith and Callie are there.  
- Before you yell, I am very sorry.  
- You should be – Callie responds – When I wake up and you were not there, I was very frightened.  
- And when I knew – Meredith continues – I blamed Derek for it, which caused us to have a huge fight.  
- Just get in the ambulance! – Owen finishes it.  
- Ambulance? – I ask, but my dad just said "ambulance now!" I was very scared, because I had never seen him like that.

In the drove home, he never talked. Never! I was scared as hell and his face was just scarring the $#*! Out of me and I never say $#*!

We got home and he yelled "how could you leave us so worried?" and "you're grounded for 2 weeks!" "No TV, no computer, no phone"  
And I was really happy, because he was kind of being my dad. In the end I hugged him and he hugged me back. He was happy I was there, and I was to.  
- I'm sorry.  
- I know you are.  
- Dad?  
- Yes?  
- I received the invite to mom's funeral in Atlanta. It's Saturday. I really need to go.  
- Of course you're going.  
- I know that, but do you wanna come with me?  
- I guess.

*Funeral Day*

Me and my dad went to Atlanta, Georgia to my mom's funeral, but what he did not know is that my mom was shot and my grandparents are evil and never supported my mom singing, so sure as hell, they did not supported me.

-Dad? I kinda need to tell you something.  
- What is it?  
- My mom was shot.  
- What? What do you mean? Shot?  
- Yes. That is why I ran away from here. I saw everything.  
- How did it happened?  
- I got home with Alex, because she was gonna eat there…  
- Who's Alex?  
- She is my best friend. I found out today that she'd also moved here, because of the shooting.  
- She?  
- Alex is short to Alexandra. Anyways, we got home and we saw my mom on her knees and a guy with a gun pointed to her head. He shot her, and I cried out.  
- How did you guys escaped?  
- We hided in the hallway and we ended up face to face with him. He already had putted the gun in the pocket, so when he was taking it off, I jumped and attacked him and then ran with Alex. We ran as fast as we could and escaped, but we still heard 2 gunshots.  
- So you only came to Seattle, because?  
- I wanted to find you. I was gonna get with my grandparents, but since I started singing all hell broke loose. And I wanted to meet you.

So we got there and I was nervous as hell. This could end in a freaking disaster.  
We enter the cemetery and everybody is shocked that I'm there. And everybody's confused why a 38 year old man is with me.  
Then my grandparents came talk to me. "Great" I thought.  
- What are you doing here? And who is this man? – My grandma tells cold as ever.  
- I'm here because this is my mom's funeral and this man is my dad Owen Hunt. – I responded.  
- Don't believe my grandson. He's a liar – My grandpa intervains.  
- I'm actually his dad. The test was positive.  
- I don't believe it – My grandma says trying to pull something off.  
- I don't give a crap for what you believe in. You never supported mom when she wanted to sing, you never believed in her! Just because you were a layer *point to my grandpa* and you were a judge *point to my grandma, you always wanted her to follow your footsteps, but she decided to go to Iraq. You were so mad, that you did not even believed in her when she said that my dad was a doctor. But when I was born, you guys saw another opportunity of making people what you wanted, instead of what they want for themselves…  
- You have no idea of what you want – My grandpa said  
- Oh I know what I want. I wanna sing a song for my mom and I will sing a song for my mom. And then I will go back to Seattle with my dad, go to school, meet my friends and sing my ass off. And If singing does not work, then I will follow a few footsteps. My dad's footsteps.  
I shut them off and grabbed my guitar. I needed to do that.  
- This is my goodbye gift to my mom. She may rest in peace

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent right down from heaven  
You holded me close to your arms  
I love the way you were so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay right here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shread a tear every once in a while  
And even tho it's different now, you're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
How I wish you could see it  
Everything that happened to me_

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay right here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shread a tear every once in a while  
And even tho it's different now, you're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even tho it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

After that I left, crying my heart out. I just could not be there any moment. My dad took me home and I fell asleep in the couch with no tears left


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Chance With A Son

Chapter 5 – Nobody, Or Everybody, Saw It Coming

It's been 5 months since my mom's funeral and I'm doing great. I have the best dad in the world, the 2 best friends in the world and my life is going on the way it should be.

Today I have classes all dam day, and after, I'm going to the hospital, because I love it. I love the hospital and I love learning things, so the hospital is the perfect place.

*5 Hours Later*

I was in English class, talking to Josh, when I got a text from my dad saying "Get out of class and call me ASAP". It was really weird because this never happened before. I just hoped everything was okay. I ask my teacher to get out, pretending I was with headaches, and left. I get outside and call my dad.  
- Hey dad, what's wrong?  
- _Okay first I want you to be calm when I say this.  
_- Now you are definitely scaring me.  
- _The police came in because of a terrorist suspicion…_  
- What? Are you guys okay?  
- _Yes. They got the wrong location. Look, this guy is armed and is sick with a mortal virus. He is gonna die.  
_- Why are you saying this to me?  
- _Because, unfortunately, the right location…_  
- School! What do I do?  
*Police takes the phone from my dad*  
- _Hello Lennox, my name is Jayden Sean Ross; I'm the chief of police. I want you to listen carefully, because the terrorist can be anywhere._  
- Okay. What do I do?  
- _You go carefully to the principal's office and put me on the phone with him._  
- Okay, I'm going – I was walking there and I saw a weird man with a backpack and pimples all over his face. Really weird, until I saw a gun in his pocket, he was the terrorist! I enter the bathroom, the first door I see, and call my dad all over again. This time, he didn't pick up and I was freaking out. I looked, carefully, with just one eye if the son of a bitch was still there, and he was, rounding the football field, like the big fucker was waiting for everyone to get out of classes. I was about to call my dad, when I get a text from Alex, saying:  
- _Len, where r you?_  
- Lex, I can't explain. I literally can't say it.  
- _You're scarring me._  
- I know. I love u, u're my bff. Don't forget that. And also tell that to Josh 2 ok? Bye.  
- _Why r u saying bye? :'(_  
I didn't respond to her, because I was planning on running against the guy, and pressing the fire button for everyone to escape. So, when he was turning left for the 10000 time, I ran as fast as I could, broke the glass and hitted the dam button causing a siren to go at school. As I notice, that son of a bitch starts running to catch me, but I close the doors of the hallway between the classrooms. When everybody comes running from the stairs, I say:  
- HE'S A FUCKING TERRORIST EVERYONE! HELP ME!  
They are all in shock but they hold against the door keeping the motherfucker from getting in. I start to call my dad and he picks up  
- Hey dad…..

*Bomb explodes*

The Last With A Son is over!  
But is it the end of Lennox, Alexandra and Josh?  
Is it the end of Owens's son?  
Leave your reviews please


End file.
